Discharge
by Weretheones
Summary: A teenager by the name zachealas, learns he has power over electricity of any form, but like everyone else who got their power he went through massive trauma of losing his parents, which was in of itself massive but what his trigger was, was losing his sister samantha.


_Gotta run, gotta hide, need to survive._

Those were the things running through my mind while I was quite literally running for my life away from the sound of bullets being fired behind me as a few whizzed by my head.

 _Don't they know that bullets don't harm me._

"AAAaaaghhhh" I cried out feeling the electric shock run through my body as one of the rubber bullets ricocheted off my arm.

"We got 'im" I heard a female with a strong southern drawl say as the unit converged on my position; Bad idea, cause as soon as they were in a rough foot radius I discharged the electrical charge from within my body and anyone without any electrical insulation or didn't have rubber soles on the combat boots, were getting a dose big enough of electricity running through their body, would be down for the count for a while.

"Sorry guys" I said taking a one of the pistols and ran off again before reinforcements could come.

 _I never wanted this to happen, how did it even start._

 **~Three years earlier~**

"Zachealas" I was snapped out of daydream by my homeroom teacher, an average size man, with a voice that was anything but.

"Huh, sorry Mr. Kaigen" I said looking towards the board seeing what was supposed to be an extremely complicated math problem.

"I'm going to ask once more, what is the answer?" Mr. kaigen asked.

"361" I said through a yawn.

"Correct" Mr. Kaigen said after a second then went to his computer while the entire class looked at me, "My apologies, I didn't realize we had a genius in the class."

All I did was sigh as once again I was gonna be asked the answers for the homework that I did already when I was twelve. I didn't try in school because everything came to me, what i did like though was drawing. It was different every time I drew something.

Even though the school year had just started I was ready for it end already. I set my head back down on my still folded arms and closed my eyes letting myself drift off.

Then the bell rang snapping me out of a deep sleep.

 _Ugh, another five classes._

"Grab the homework on the way out" Mr. Kaigen called out setting a small stack of papers on the desk by the door and i was the first one to grab it and leave, heading to my next class, English.

"Can't this go any faster" I said looking at my phone when it vibrated and seeing the name in my notification bar, I immediately smiled and opened the text.

' _Heya bro, ill be home early today, call me at lunch'_

"That your girlfriend" I heard a voice say behind me as I slipped my phone back into my pocket.

I just groaned and walked on hearing snickering from behind me, and a few murmuring voices.

"I asked you something, _Genius"_ he said which got a response outta me cause I stopped and sun around to meet his gaze.

"It's none of your business" I said glaring at him, he wasn't particularly good looking, round squished face, probably inbred, tall yes, but strong, no, anything but, really scrawny, and a thin neck, really thin.

All the kid did was smirk and walked away with quiet words with a few 'friends' and some snickers.

I groaned and walked down the hall to my next class not bothering to go to my locker, since i had nothing in their anyways, it still had a rancid smell.

As i entered the class i saw there were about twelve other people in the class, in about roughly three groups. I avoided all of them and sighed sitting down, and heard a familiar voice and I smiled looking back seeing my best friend.

"Zachealis, hi" She said sitting next to me, "How have you been"

"I've been better, Mckayla"

"Oh, let me guess, raymond" Mckayla said frowning looking at the doorway as the scrawny guy walked in, now i had a name to go with the face.

"Great" I said sarcastically as raymond sat near the back away from me.

"Don't let him get to you, that's how he works, ignore him, and he'll lose interest" She said and i nodded.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome" as we finished our conversation, the teacher walked in, a middle aged woman, smiling, probably her first teaching job.

"Welcome class, I am Ms. Ailand" She said "I will not accept any type of bullying or fighting"

I heard snickering from the back of the room and sighed but didn't pay any attention to it. The day went by pretty fast other than that. But when the school day ended i groaned as i saw raymond hanging by the front entrance with a couple of kids he was with this morning. And there weren't any ways to skirt around them, they were in front of the door.

"Well looky here what the cat drug in" Raymond said stopping me as i tried to slip through the group.

I didn't say anything just shoved his hand off of my shoulder and moved past the group, or tried to anyways. He was stronger than he looked, but still considerably weak.

"You don't ignore us punk" Another voice said from behind me as i felt a burning pain just above my kidney where one of his friend had punched me.

I cried out in pain and the group backed away a bit as i fell to one knee holding my side. It hurt yeah, but only because he had used the back end of a pocket knife which he tried to hide as the principal walked up scattering the group. I was all that was left.

"Go home, and tell your parents to call me" was all he said as i stood up still holding my side but dropped my hand and sighed.

"Yes sir" i said and he nodded walking away and so did I.

That night during dinner i was playing with my food more than i was eating it. And my sister noticed this

"Everything okay zack" She said, more commanding me to answer more than asking me.

"I guess" I responded lightly biting into a roll.

"What happened, bro"

"I don't wanna talk about it" I said sighing and laying my head down on my folded arms.

"Okay, Well, i guess we can go watch T.V." She said

"Sam, The principal asked for you to call" I said grabbing her hand. Sam nodded going into the living room with me in tow as she grabbed the phone.

An hour later I was in my room my head hanging and my eyes closed

"Zack please tell me you really didn't get into a fight on the first day of school" Sam said as she lectured me

"Sam it wasn't a fight I got cornered and they threw the punches, I tried to get by" I said almost choking a few times since I was lying in a way.

"Zachaeles please just try to stay out of trouble, please" Sam said looking at me her face plastered with worry. The only response I gave was a quick nod.

 **Not sure what I want to do with this. Had it for awhile but never really know where to go with it. I'll take suggestions.**


End file.
